the spy with a unit
by greeneyedshadowriter
Summary: This is just another Alex/kunit family story. Alan never quit, Alex never left, and kept working for MI6 by blackmail for Sabina's safety. Cub is alone until a incident and kunit has to protect Alex. He's acting like a normal teen bit his dark eyes shows his demons. Can kunit save Alex from his nightmares and show him what's the meaning of family? First fic be nice! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The spy with a unit

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything!

(This is character info so you won't get confused. The next page is chapter one so you can skip it but don't Blame me if you get confused)

* * *

Characters

Wolf- Javier san lucas (Spain)

Leader, hand to hand fighter 27

Eagle- Derek martin (UK)

Bomb expert, geek 24

Snake-Michael hunter (Scotland)

Medic, language expert 28

Fox- Ben Daniels (UK)

Shooter, sniper 27

Cub- Alex rider (UK)

Spy. No word needed

Next page first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The spy with a unit

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own anything! If I did Alex would have lived with kunit and not with Sabina in the us. She would have stayed and lived happily with Alex...

Kunit POV

Kunit had just came from Spain from a difficult mission a few weeks ago and were training in breacon beacon but for some reason they were worried for the fifth member of kunit, cub. cub had met up with them for a short while 4 months ago to train and the unit actually bonded for those weeks. Many things happened there and when cub accidentally hurt himself by twisting his ankle is that the unit discovered that he had no hospital contacts. Not wondering why the unit forced Alex to put them there for 'emergencies' said snake, but that was 4 months ago. They haven't received a letter or nothing yet but something about today made their sences tingle. "i miss good old cub!", sighed eagle while he boringly looked around the hut. Snake raised a eyebrow," old? He's younger than you!". "And less annoying" , muttered wolf. "Hey!", eagle said with a fake hurt expression, "I'm not annoying...tell them fox!". Fox sighed and rolled his eyes, " come on let's go. We'll be late for shooting practise!

* * *

MEANWHILE

Alex/cub POV

"Come on! Come on! ", though Alex as he grit his teeth, ignoring the pain in his chest. He just had to reach the helicopter full of medics and he would be home free and be able to go unconscious happily. the hard mission in italy was harsh and his injuries were proof of it. He kept running not wanting to think what will happen if the enemy caught him and made it to the doors as he felt pain in his arm and the agent said,"GO!". Cub grabbed hold of the copter wall to steady him and muttered," my name is Alex rider" before he fainted of blood loss. Alex was quickly driven to as the nurses followed protocol and called his hospital contacts


	3. Chapter 3

The spy with a unit

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything! Except for some OCC characters!

The sergeant was usually very infuriated when people called the personal SAS phone number but this time he let it off the hook as he went to go look for a specific unit to tell them the news. He felt like an idiot looking for 1 unit all over HIS camp but he eventually found them in the shooting range with N-Unit. 'k-unit! Get your arses over here!', sergeant drew shouted and looked amusedly when they all jumped. Wolf, snake, fox, and eagle all walked and stood military position in front of the sarge. K-unit had woken up with a feeling something bad was going to happen that only increased when the sarge called them over and looked… uncomfortable at what he was going to tell them.

' I got a call today from the personal line and I feel that you should answer', the sarge got his cell phone and called the number then he handed it to wolf and took a few steps back for privacy. The rest of the unit looked at wolf as he hesitantly put the phone in his ear,' hello?'. 'Hello. Is this Javier san Lucas?', the almost machine voice asked. Wolf flinched as if sensing bad news as he responded with a quiet yes. 'Yes. Well this is 's hospital calling about Alex rider. He is currently in our hospital in critical condition. It might be in your best interest to come here as quickly as possible', the nurse answered.

Wolf nearly dropped the phone while the unit looked shocked and scared since they have heard it too. 'cub…', eagle whispered. Wolf let out several curses in Spanish that if got translated should get him soap in the mouth as he closed the phone. Fox marched towards the sergeant who was with lion, raccoon, shark, and rhino (n-unit) and told him, 'sergeant Bryan you need to let us go to the hospital. Cub.. Cub-'. 'Cub is one of our own, he's part of my unit and with or without your permission we are going. Because we are k-unit and we stick together. We are all that boy has, and we are not going to leave him alone', wolf interrupted looking already worried and tense as the rest of them nodded. 'I already gave you all permission so you can go.' the sergeant wasn't done speaking when they left ready to pack and go as soon as possible. The sergeant sighed, in all his years he hasn't seen a unit as close and protected about a member as k-unit was of cub,' lion, you and your unit are to go with them. They usually go all… motherly and get worried out of their minds when that boy is included. Just make sure that nothing happens to one of my best units'. N-unit answered with a yes sir and went to meet up with wolf before they left without them.

Lion and the rest of them went to the hut and were surprised to see the most feared unit in the SAS packing like kids and snake asking if he should bring extra extra bandages and with fox answering with a nervous laugh and saying of course Its cub we are talking about! In 3 minutes they were in the SAS issued van with wolf driving. Half an hour was spent in silence as k-unit worried and stressed. 'How badly injured do you think cub is to get in the hospital?', eagle asked when he interrupted the tense silence. Snake let out a nervous chuckle as he said,' bad. Did you know how much he had to be injured to ask ME to check him up? Now for him to be in a hospital?', snake let that drift off when he realized what he was saying. Eagle hesitated when he asked,' do you think he's going to die?'. 'No of course not! He's too much of a annoying brat to die and plus he's cub. We have nothing to worry about', wolf said yet raccoon saw as wolf speeded up a bit… ok maybe a lot. The unit spent the ride speaking about training and old missions but with wolfs worrying speeding they got there in 3 hours not the usual 4 hour ride. They all rushed into the hospitals waiting room as fox quickly told the secretary nurse, 'Alex rider'. The nurse looked up in alarm to see 4 big military men and said,'hes in surgery. This might take a while'.

They all went to sit down and rhino noticed little details that showed how worried the other unit was, like snakes Scottish accent was more noticeable, while wolf paced and muttered in Spanish, eagle went with raccoon to get candy from the vending machine, and fox stuttered a lot. K-unit had never looked any more distressed in all their life. there was many code blues but they all tried to persuade themselves that it wasn't cub. Finally a doctor walked and said, 'Alex rider?'. Wolf, eagle, fox, and snake all stood up and said here and when the doctor came close enough the doctor was bombarded with questions. The doctor raised his hand in a nice be quiet way and said,' this young man is very lucky. His heart gave out several times but he fought like a lion to stay alive. He was recently tortured a lot, starved, got shot in the arm and bruised his ankle so he might be limping for a while', eagle opened his mouth to ask but the doctor interrupted him, 'and yes you can go visit him already. Room 107'. The doctor walked away and they all but ran to room number 107 only to stop in shock at the door to see cub. Cub, the cub who looked so headstrong and brave was now pale and mummified with bandages. What had MI6 done to their cub?!

**Now im sorry that right now its so boring and short but I promise that in later chapters there will be more of k-unit finding out of Alex demons and nightmares. So for now just be patient with me. Jack leaves alex alone because 'she cant handle his life style'.Please read and review!**

** -S_hadow_**


	4. Chapter 4

The spy with a unit

**Disclaimer; the usual I don't own anything. It all belongs to Anthony horowitz**

What had MI6 done to their cub?!

k-unit surrounded the pale boy not even touching him as if scared to break him. They stood there in silence in what most could comprehend as anger to the people who hurt their little teammate and sadness to see such a strong friend this pale and weak looking. A groan was heard from the boy and wolf looked down seeing he was besides cub to see a pair of sleepy brown eyes looking up at him, 'wolf?', Alex whispered. 'Yeah', said wolf, 'and the rest of the unit'. Cub looked around to see them and gave a head nod with a smile to show he was okay. 'are you alright? Are you awake?', the usual medic, mother hen snake asked. Cub chuckled and said yes as he tried to sit up straight but couldn't stop the yelp of pain as he felt the painkillers wear off. 'All right. Now… what the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy! Haven't we told you not to go face terrorist without adult supervision! Or at the very least a tracker! With you and your 'devils luck' we should wrap you in a bubble! When we meant to call us if you were in trouble we meant it! We were bloody worried sick when they told us you were in critical condition! Eagle must have eaten all the sugary food of the vending machines! We were this close to becoming bald that sarge assigned us a unit to make sure we don't go off our rockers! You're lucky its illegal to keep you trapped in the bubble room forever with your devils luck!', snake said or yelled and immediately Alex felt bad.

Yep there's the mother hen as he whispered a matter how mad they sounded they were real glad and happy that the units fifth member was okay they just didnt know how to show it since they were soldiers. Eagle sat down in the hospital chair completely exhausted from all the worrying as the doctor came in and cub immediately asked him how long till he had to leave the hospital as snake muttered something about handcuffing him to the hospital bed. 'Actually you can leave in 2 days but I medically suggest you stay for a week'. 'I will leave in two days and if I have any problems my teams medic snake is there', Alex was ready to get out of here. 'You really do hate hospitals, you're worst than me!', the observant fox laughed.

Alex went to sleep as soon as Mrs. Jones came through the door. 'Wolf I need to speak with you… in private', Mrs. Jones said while she sucked on a peppermint. 'no what ever you need to tell me, you can tell them in front of my teammates', wolf already hated the famous Jones. Mrs. Jones took a deep breath,' Alex is being sought out by a … couple of criminal organizations he made enemies with and well they don't want to negotiate. Alex will need a safe place to live that both he andMI6 trust, this is totally you and your units choice'. Right then and there wolf made a decision that he hated peppermints but he answered the obvious question for his unit,' yes this doesn't need discussion. Alex is one of us and if they want to injure him they'll have to go through US first'. 'Alright its decided. Alex will live with you and your unit has extended leave as protection for agent rider.'

Eagle slapped his hand in wolfs back, 'congratulations. You are now taking care of a teenager boy.' wolf glared at him while he told n-unit thank but they can go back since they were going to stay. Rhino before he left looked at wolf and said,' you take care of that boy. He has too many enemies and too little family. if something happens to him it will not only ruin him but your whole unit too because you all aren't just a unit you're family'.

It was 2 days later and Alex was ready to leave but sad because he wont have the morphine to take away his dreams. That was the only reason the unit hadn't discovered that the teen spy was plagued by nightmares. Beautiful morphine! But hey now he's going to be living with the whole unit in a little house in London. Mrs. Jones packed him a bag of his stuff since its too dangerous for him to go to his home, it could be watched. Alex stood up and was disappointed to discover that he had a limp. Fox noticed but didn't say anything. The car ride was uneventful with only the usual everyone-wants-to-kill-eagle happening and as they pulled up the unit all looked at cub, wanting to see his expression of the first look of his new home.

Wolf quickly got the keys with a huge smile that was quite scary. I mean wolf being exited? It was normal on eagle but on wolf it was plain weird. As usual they made cub cook since he was the only one whose cooking wasn't poisonous. K-unit tried to find out about cubs 'normal life' since if they ask about his spy life always brings up the answer, 'classified'. ' sooooo cub. Do you go to school?', eagle tried to ask. Cub looked above his lasagna,' yeah I do except im really behind on school work that some teachers are giving up on me'. 'Or maybe because they wanted to get rid of you', fox sniggered. Alex gave a noise of protest,' I shall have you know that I was the best student a teacher could wish for', he said with a mock ego.

And with that they all laughed, snake stood up since he was finished and dropped the plate I the sink but it fell making a noise. Cub jumped and gripped the chair as he had a flashback but it was gone within seconds. He looked around and went acting like normal while the others stood pretending to not have seen that or to have noticed a new wall that showed darkness that clearly wasn't there before in Alex's eyes. Alex quickly stood up and said that he was tired and was going in for the night; wolf glanced at cub disappear at the top of the stair. He saw eagle do the same and as the shared a glance they agreed that something had changed in cub.

* * *

Cub looked up at the ceiling of his room and had a feeling that he wasn't going to get any sleep but he had to get away before wolf noticed his flashbacks. His room was all dark and he suddenly had a image of appear. 'Take a deep breath Alex. You are a teen spy and you aren't going to get scared of some darkness mind game. You are better than that', he chanted to himself silently. Alex closed his eyes only to quickly open them when he remembered when he was both top student and then later captive. He took a deep breath to calm his erratic heartbeat and eventually gave up on sleeping that night so he turned on the light and started to self-learn Russian.

* * *

Around 7 o'clock he heard wolf walk on the hallway and grumble as he started to make coffee. Cub stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when he heard wolf grumble some pretty mean stuff in Spanish about what he would do to eagle and his snoring.' hey I understood that! Its only 7 so down on that bad language. I didn't know you could come with such ideas and to think of doing that to a teammate? Bad bad leader!', Alex said and he sniggered. Wolf just looked up from his cup of coffee and grumbled about teenagers and their smart-ass comments. 'wait, you know Spanish?', wolf said after a peaceful moment of silence. Alex nodded,'yeah im fluent. Yo tengo talento con los lenguajes'. Wolf just nodded and fox came out with snake, both of them looking sleepy. Wolf stood up and walked and was heard as he pounded on eagles room, yelling him to wake up and fox looked at cub only to tell him he looked like hell.

Cub drank his cup then got his backpack and ran through the door since he was late besides he couldn't afford to miss more class. Wolf shook his head,' he didn't even asked me for a ride', he said. Cub ran hard and got in school out of breath nevertheless in time so he went to sit in the back of the class alone since he doesn't even have tom because of the incident he still couldn't forgive himself for. Since cub was back from his mission or from being 'sick' he got piles of work handed to him to complete. It was saddening that the teachers already gave up on him and didn't help him but it was normal for Alex to be alone, it was safer for everyone. When it was time for lunch Alex ate very little and alone, he hasn't had a proper appetite in forever. It was unhealthy but it was a habit; a habit that the unit can't know about. So he ate the small lunch and swallowed his pills.

He arrived to wolf house with a huge box full of work that he laid in the table and sat in the chair exhausted. The unit looked at his box, fox wrinkled his nose and asked the obvious, ' so what's in the box?'. 'Extra work', Alex answered and said to answer the next question they were going to ask, 'because of all the time I missed for the mission'. Wolf looked awkwardly and asked, 'do you need help?'. They all looked at wolf surprised while Alex grumbled and said, 'please. I don't even know what the heck im studying right now. I never thought id be as desperate as to accept help of a SAS soldier who failed math, science, history and unsurprisingly home ec all thru high school'. Eagle tried to hold it but then he burst out laughing,' HAHAHAHAHA! All thru high school! That is saaaaaaddd!'. 'Well I retook those classes in college', wolf muttered but it was no use the damage was done. 'wait, cub you didn't say anything about English class. Did he fail that too?', said snake after he finished chuckling. Alex smiled real big while wolf groaned and banged his head in the wall,' that is because he didn't. Our dear team leader apparently has a hidden fondness for Shakespeare therefore passing that class with A's'. There was a silence in the room as they looked at wolf then they all laughed till they cried while eagle said,' O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet'. Eagle laughed again not noticing everyone stop laughing and continued,' I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo.' Eagle stopped laughing and looked around while cub said, 'you know eagle this would have been funny except for one thing. How on earth do you know those lines?!'.

Eagle coughed and mumbled something about it being his favorite book. 'Huh I never would have thought that both wolf and eagle liked Romeo and Juliet', fox said as he looked at both of them as study specimens. Snake and fox now felt creeped out now after discovering this new information of their two teammates while wolf tried to change the subject, 'well are we going to help cub or not?'. And that is how the unit started to give each other a subject to focus on (wolf was given english with a snicker) and studied with him until very late at night.

Around at ten of the night the unit called quits and they all went to bed. Alex prayed for a nightmare free night but with no such luck. That night he dreamt of jack leaving him saying 'you are alone. you will always be only bring danger to everyone and are a disappointment alex!', of tom stuck in a wheelchair whispering "its your fault. its your fault", of poor sabina all cut up and scared in a corner, of ian saying he was disappointed in him, and of SCORPIA dissecting him alive. He dreamt of all his past missions and saw himself slowly dying a painful death while he shouted, 'im sorry! Im sorry! I didn't meant for you all to get hurt! Im sorry!'. Alex heard a whisper saying, 'cub. Cub. Cub! Wake up!'. Alex woke up to see all his unit in his room but before he could notice his reflex punched the person leaning over him as a bad memory caught up with him. He stood up while grabbing his bullet scar to notice he punched wolf. Sorry he said and eagle asked, 'what the hell was that?'. 'that was a reflex and it was just a little nightmare', alex answered quickly. Snake knew that was just no simple nightmare and was going to say so, 'that was no simple night-'. 'im sorry if I woke you all up. You can go back to bed', alex interrupted snake while giving him a glare.

The unit saw no other option but to leave since seeing cub wasn't well and lying about it. Cub waited till they all left and took a deep breath and collapsed back in the bed insulting himself for letting the unit find out. He eventually stood up to take a shower seeing it was only 5 in the morning and was about to put on his uniform but seeing how there was noo school he putted on normal clothes. Cub worked on his school work until 9 and went to write a note that said, _'no school today. Left to do some business. Don't worry nothing dangerous. Be back soon! Cub'_, and left it on the table. Cub walked out the door and walked around only to stop and buy flowers and then he stopped again once he reached his destination, the grave yard.

**Ps in this story he get shot and then after a few missions jack leaves with only a note for alex explaining she cant handle it all and is leaving for america So its like this: 6 missions, he gets shot, 2 missions, k-unit met up, jack leaves, sas camp, 4 missions and now this. Ok keep reading and don't forget to review please!**

** -_Shadow_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The spy with a unit**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything! And for this story lets pretend that the unit actually met up with alex and jack for a bit since one of those moments is important for this chapters discussion. Oh and for that reviewer who wanted paragraphs I will make a effort to do so. I just get so carried away with the story but don't worry I will make the effort. Back to the jack thing: Please AND THANK YOU! Ok so let the story begiiiiiiiinnnnnn!**

Wolf stared at the room ceiling just like Alex had done yesterday but he didn't know that; wolf right know was thinking of cub and of that nightmare that must have been from one of his missions. That kid is just having a silly kid's nightmare wolf tried to tell himself but he couldn't forget the image of cub looking so afraid when he woke up. He spent half an hour thinking about that before he grudgingly went to sleep and didn't wake up until 10. Wolf walked up and banged at all the doors, waking them up because even though they were on leave they could get that lazy.

All of them walked to the table and read the note while eagle questioned the 'business to attend to' part of the note. Snake collapsed on the chair, 'so we need to talk about cub. Clearly he's starting to get affected by the missions but he won't tell us'. 'He's use to it which is bad. Which clearly means we don't know him as well as we think we do', fox was clearly in deep thought, ' you all saw the flashback he had yesterday and we will clearly see more of those'. You talk about it like he's breaking', wolf clearly didn't like this as he made a face. 'That is because he is in a way', the medic said. 'but but he's one of us right? He's part of the unit. He's ours to keep and we won't leave him… right wolf?', eagle nervously asked the team leader. 'of course we aren't going to leave him. He's part of the team in a weird way, and stop talking about him like hes a stray!'.

The doorbell rang and fox went to answer it and george came in looking at the unit sheepishly. The unit raised their heads from the disscusion to offer the man of the name of george crawford a nod of the head. George walkedin between michael and ben or snake and fox to listen the discussion that was worrying them. They keeped talking about a cub and he kept trying to understand untilhe said in defeat, 'that is it. What are you all talking about?!'. We are talking about cub, you know that 5 member of k-unit. Well hes back and he changed', wolf said. 'well why do you say that javier?', wolfs eyebrow twitched by the sound of his real name but he only let his unit that were his closest friends call him wolf was about to answer but eagle beat him to it, 'he keeps having these real scary flashbacks and nightmares'. 'well can you tell me his real name?'. 'theres where we have a problem', eagle said while the whole unit thought about that memory….

_BACK IN THE PAST_

The unit rang the doorbell of the teenage spys house quite nervous when a redhead opened the door and shouted, 'alex! Your friends are here!'. Alex appeared right next to her and they said hi cub, alex smiled and invited them inside. 'just let me get my stuff from my room and we can go!', cub ran upstairs while kuint was left with jack and a akward tension until the redhead spoke, 'you know he likes that'. Snake, always the curious one asked what, so then jack started to explain, ' you guys calling him cub. Too many people have used alex while they lied and hurt him. No one would think of calling him cub therefore he likes it'. 'ok lets go', said alex completely oblivious at the moment they just had with his housekeeper so wolf said, 'ok lets go cub!' purposely using the word cub and puted his hand in cubs shoulder the fatherly way. He did seem more carefree, more happier at just the sound of what once was a SAS codename but was now much more

_BACK TO PRESENT_

'and that is why we call cub cub', ben told george as they both leaned in the wall. There was another reason too but they didn't want to tell george that they had a fondness of the name cub because it marks him as part of their unit family and it warned people that if they mess with him they mess with k-unit. No george was too new to know that. George nodded while snake started again, 'if cub gets worst we confront him and get him the help he needs'. And with that the discussion was over so they started to talk and relax for the next hours when cub came from upstairs. He looked around when he saw this stranger and fox holding hands, he did a double take in the inside but looked normal with a poker face in the outside.

'so fox…. Got something to tell me?', cub asked with a hint of humor and watched amusedly as he spluttered until fox started hypervilating did he say he was ok with this. 'say cub? Why did you just came from upstairs if you never came back thru the door', eagle raised the eyebrow while cub blushed and put his hand in the back of his neck , the unit heard something about climbing thru the window. They all chuckled, it was so cub-like for him to climb the window instead of the front door. The stanger/man/fox lover/stranger stood up and raised his hand as if expecting cub to shake it and said, 'um hey im george crawford'. For some sort of reason alex didn't like him and gave him a cold glare when wolf chuckled and put his hand in alex shoulder telling him, 'its all right cub we tested him. Hes all right, he is trustworthy'. 'so your name is alex', george said even with the units warning and watched how cub flinched without knowing. 'I need to go finish my homework', alex just wanted to leave but wolf noticed and wouldn't let him, 'bring your work down here so we can help you. No excuses! We arent letting you fail!'. Alex growled like a wolf cub **(see what I did there?)** and brought his box of papers with him downstairs again with a unusually normal teenager pissed off expression.

They did the same thing as yesterday except george stayed to help and raised a eyebrow when he saw wolf was going to teach english when the rest chuckled. Wolf and eagle were definately competitive as they made it into a competition to see who can teach cub better in english and chemistry plus physics. Alex learned later that day that eagle, the same eagle who wasn't allowed to touch caffeine or alcohol by the whole SAS was a complete and utterly a … geek, to say the truth cub felt weirded out.

After two days of what seemed to be as normal as a SAS unit and a spy could get alex woke up from his other nightmare, gasping for air while he clenched his wound. He felt bile coming up but he forced it down. This was now what cub did: he does his best to cover his flashbacks, stop making noise in his nightmares and tried to cover his eye bags of so little sleep. Cub stood up around seven to shower and putted his uniform to find the unit already up and fox making breakfast. He went and sat in the table when fox waved the knife to stop eagle from getting his 'food' was when alex had a flashback. Cub gripped onto the table when he remembered dr. threes torture but as soon as it started it was gone.

Alex now had to tell the bad news before he forgot and he didn't want to miss wolfs reaction. 'hey wolf! I have something to give you!', alex shouted and the unit looked at him as he gave wolf a paper. The reaction was hilarious as wolf began to get bulging eyes, pale, shaking, and stuttering while looking at cub with a expression that said let this not be true and let it be a joke. No one got it not even George who slept over until eagle or Derek looked at the paper and read in a loud voice, 'parent=teacher night'. A moment of silence was spread when all of the sudden they all laughed while looking at wolf with looks of pity. His work here was done!

Cub grabbed an apple and the box while telling the unit, 'hey guys tell the box goodbye! Because you know what! Im doonnnneee!'. Eagle being eagle said, 'BYE BOOXX!'. Alex walked merrily and went to his classes but was called to the principal's office in his third class which was history. Alex walked in to see the principal sitting in the desk looking nervous and that little voice in his head went uh oh. 'alex, yoou have been missing a lot of school'. Cub flinched and was going to tell him hes been sick but has making up all the missing work but the principal continued. 'alex, it squite unfair to keep getting these chances when others don't get them. I know you get sick a lot btu even you cant do all the work to pass your classes and your GCSE. Unfortunately im going to have to expel you alex. I hope you understand it has nothing to do with you in person'. Alex stop listening at this point and told him it was ok and left. What did he have in this school that was tying him here? Cub asked himself, I mean tom was gone because of him and Alex had no other friends.

He walked outside of the school, looked at it, and left. Alex walked to the tube ready to go to wolfs house which was strangely becoming home when movement in the reflection of a train window made him stop; a man with a long black trench coat was following him. You would think since they were a criminal organization they would get smarter on what to wear while following someone that doesn't look too suspicious. Yep, this has SCORPPIA spelled all over it and that is when he started to do what every teenage spy was trained to do: blend in. he got in the tube and as soon as they arrived he burst out while he dropped his backpack (it wasn't like he would need it) and took out something that wolf hopefully hadn't noticed, a gun. Cub ran into the alley and waited for the man who was obviously walking towards him and when he was close enough cub attacked. As expected the man fought back, quite horribly but he fought back nonetheless, so cub had him defeated in no time. Cub showed the man his gun while the man with no name said, 'I wont say anything. You will have to kill me before I speak'. Alex sighed and said, 'very well', and shoot the man. Yes things had changed since the last few times he had SCORPIA on his tail and besides this man was going to give them info and he couldn't afford that type of mistake.

Cub carefully called MI6 or the SO and made his way back home. Huh that sounded weird…. 'home'. His anger of being expelled came back as he threw in the door. He walked into the kitchen to get a peach when he saw ben and George kissing so he shouted, 'OH GROSS! NOT IN THE KITCHEN! WE COOK HERE! HAVE MERCY!'. They both jumped and fox threw a orange at him which he caught. Cub gave them a evil grin which looked strangely a lot like wolfs and looked at the orange, 'guess it will have to do', he thought.

Wolf who just came in looked at alex in surprise but then he looked serious. 'snake come in here!', wolf shouted and they heard snake answering with a weak why. Wolf looked at cub again and shouted, 'alex is back and hes covered in blood!'. A thump in the bed was heard meaning that snake fell off and then the whole unit was there looking at him. 'what bloo-', alex was about to ask but then looked down and saw his shirt and hands covered in the red sticky substance as he thought to himself, 'oh yeah that blood', as he looked up and saw their angry faces. Uh oh!

**Some of you have noticed I changed my story a bit and that is because a anonymous mean reviewer said I was copying another story. Since im new and don't want to cause trouble I changed it by a little. Are you happy anonymous reviewer? Well next up alex explanation, alex tells them a bit of his missions and a horrifying discovery!**

**_ -Shadow_**


	6. Chapter 6

The spy with a unit

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own anyting blah blah don't sue me blah blah**

'Cub why are you all covered in blood?', wolf said in a scarily calm voice. 'ermmmmmm the usual?', cub said while trying to look anywhere but them. 'Are you hurt? Are you all right? Cub you better tell me right now!', snake told Alex while looking for bruises. ' The umm blood isn't mine and im ok', cub tried to tell them but they were suspicious. 'How come I don't believe you?', snake told cub who was about to respond when snake answered for him, ' ah yes it was because the last time you ever admitted you were hurt was when you were this close to fainting of pain and even then you were forced to tell me by me. You know what? Take off your shirt. Im doing a full checkup'.

No this wasn't suppose to happen. We wasted a lot of time hiding his scars from them every day. He wore long sleeves and jeans all summer and all year just to hide them. Now it was all going to fall apart in a few minutes and they will get to see how little he has been eating and they would see that wretched bullet scar and probably leave just like jack did. 'he tried to argue, 'snake no please just believe me. Wolf you tell him'. Wolf did some serious thought and looked at cub straight in his eyes, 'well I agree with snake on this one. Come on its just a check up'. No they were going to see his scars and they would shoot him those looks full of pity, cub took a deep breath and whispered, 'just.. Just don't get too mad'.

Cub hesitated but he slowly took off his shirt as the unit gasped at the scars. He turned around and the unit gasped at his visible bullet wound while snake cried, 'but that's a bullet wound in your heart!'. Cub chuckled even thought he flinched at their reactions and he corrected them, 'its umm actually 2 centimeters up from the heart', and it was then that wolf exploded. 'Cub that is no little bullet wound, that is a FREAKING ASSASINATION WOUND! Now you are going to tell me how, why, when and who so I can hunt down these M*THER-'. 'Wolf it happened a while back. There's nothing you can do about it now ok? Good.', cub interrupted wolf already feeling the future headache. Fox suddenly noticed something, 'hey cub isn't that a SCORPIA scorpion tattoo in your hip?', fox touched it and Alex flinched. The whole room noticed something like fear come and pass thru cubs eyes.

'it was SCORPIA. I sorta messed up their plans and killed their leaders', Alex told them but it was clear the boy was scared even though he though he hid it. Wolf sighed he couldn't do this. The boy no matter what he said was terrified and he couldn't do that to cub, 'put on your shirt cub and tell us why you are here in the middle of a school day'. Cub put on his shirt, coughed and looked the other way while muttering, 'I sorta got umm expelled'. 'WHAT!', snake shouted as wolf had that frozen up look in his face. And for the next half an hour Alex explained it to them when fox had an idea of home-schooling him.

After all that calmed down they sat down and ironically watched James bond until 11. cub went to bed and to his nightmare, he was back in that horrible cell with Aaron. Alex flinched as Aaron made the scorpia tattoo while he said, 'now everyone will know what I did to Alex rider, isn't that right little Alex. Alex couldn't move as his hands were chained to the ceiling and he was gagged. What did he do to deserve this!? He thought as he felt Aaron's hands moving lower and lower as he screamed in his gag. "Cub! Cub! Wake up cub! Its just a nightmare!", wolf said to the sleeping child, grabbing his arms to stop cub from harming himself. The unit felt awful not being able to do anything, they felt powerless.

Alex opened his eyes and wolf saw the fear in them as the boy started shaking. Cub kept mumbling the name Aaron and wolf saw the fear was towards him and quickly get go of cubs arms. Alex felt like throwing up so he stood up and ran towards the restroom. He reached the toilet just in time to see the little lunch he ate that day reappear.

Snake looked horrified as he said, 'something is horribly wrong', and went to put his hand in alex shoulder. Snake felt pity for the boy as he flinched and cub flipped snake resulting with a bump in the head from the sink. Alex tried to calm himself down when wolf knelt down to look at Alex and ask if he was ok. In cubs mind he just saw Aaron's face and backed up in a corner. Alex realized his minds game and against his own will he said, 'yeah. Just a bad nightmare', when in his mind he tried to stop the shaking. 'No Alex. We let it off the hook the other time but this time you are telling us. Now', fox said- no ordered with the whole unit in grim faces. Alex then did something he never thought he would do, he pleaded, 'please guys not here not now'.They all sighed not wanting to stress the tired boy and agreed on later as snake stood up to go get some ice.

All that day was spent with Alex just avoiding them like a plague but they felt tomorrow would be better. They didn't even know what was coming when cub disappeared that morning and appeared all drunk at 10 at night. 'Cub are you drunk?!', wolf said and shouted at the boy that just came thru the door. Cub hiccupped and said slowly, 'nooo. Im cel'bretin a niccee year an'versary'. Eagle didn't like their little cub like this, 'and what is that?'. 'I have now been a teenage spy forrr MI6 for a whole year with a completiioon of 11 misions! And leettt me t'll you its no piece of cake! Too many lies too many losses!', cub right there looked like a old man with those dark eyes that said they have seen too much. The unit stood there with mouths wide open, ''11 missions. Man no wonder he's this messed up', thought snake, eagle and fox. Wolf was just mad, mad at the whole MI6 and mad the one and only Alan blunt. Snake just dragged the teen to his rooms he could sleep. 'Well that was unexpected', said the still stunned fox. 'Yeah and it will get worst. I have noticed things that he does or says. Did you know he hardly eats?', snake whispered. Eagle said, 'that is not true! I saw him eat that… that… that.. oh shit!'. 'Yeah and he also is terrified of man called Aaron that quite possibly gave him that tattoo. I have my suspicions but I hope to god they aren't right'. Wolf sighed,' I just cant believe he's breaking right n front of our eyes'. All this was too much for the men as they went to sleep but not before they heard a silent Alex throw up his food.

Cub came in the morning and apologized and the men just accepted the weak apology. it wasn't until the afternoon that something bad happened. George walked thru the hallway and stopped when he saw Alex. They talked a bit, wanting to be friends for fox sake and just when George was about to leave was when it happened. George called out, 'see you later, little Alex'.

Immediately the flashbacks overwhelmed him as he started punching George, thinking he was Aaron. George scream for help made all of them stand up and start running to see Alex punching George in panic. All of the sudden cub stopped punching and started shaking, getting paler by the minute and covering but head as if to stop some person from hurting him while he backed to a corner. They all crowded over him when it finally struck snake on what was happening, 'no! Back away! He's having a panic attack! He's stuck in a flashback!', he told the unit and turned towards Alex, 'cub its alright. You are safe. Nothing is going to hurt you', he said in a soothing voice. Alex was still stuck in a memory while he muttered out loud 'no Aaron! Stop! Stop! Please stop! No more!', as he slid down the wall and curled into a ball. Snake turned to see the units horrified expression and he knew that they understood what was happening so he turned back to cub, 'cub it's a memory. Calm down and take a deep breath'. Alex started rambling, 'but what Aaron said its true! All the stuff he says while he …. He said everyone leaves me because im a danger, a disappointment. First it's my parents, then it's my uncle, then it's my girl, then its jack, then its tom. Oh god tom! He didn't deserve it it was my entire fault! And now k-unit is going to leave me like everyone else does, aren't they? People always say they will stay but they never do'.

By the units looks they didn't know any of this and snake told the crying boy while kneeling, 'of course we will never leave you cub. You are part of the unit and we never leave without you'. Cub took a deep breath and snake slowly and carefully picked him up and carried him to his room. The unit walked to the living room in silence and heard snake come down, 'he's alright and sleeping'. Wolf nodded and punched the wall real hard then he turned to snake to ask miserably, 'why Michael? Why is it always our cub?'. Snake answered with a whisper, 'I don't know. I just don't know', looking at all the saddened faces as he turned back to business. 'Ok first I need to find out what caused the flashback, george?'. George just looked stunned as he holded hands with fox, 'I don't know. I think I said.. See you later little Alex. Next thing I know I have Alex punching me'. Wolf growled and pushed George to a wall and grabbed him by his shirt, 'are you sure that's all you did?'. 'Wolf let him go. He's telling the truth. Cub mentioned the fact that he always called him little Alex'. So the sound of his own name puts him in a panic? That's horrible', said the rare serious eagle.

The unit spent all night talking about it and was going to ask Alex about it in the morning, unfortunately they never had the chance. As soon as Alex woke up and went to breakfast (snake made a huge breakfast to try to get cub to eat) his phone started to ring the James bond song. Oh the irony! Immediately Alex smile changed to the cold emotionless poker face the unit hated. 'Agent rider. Code: 28576784', a cold voice that didn't belong to cub said to the phone. They all looked at each other fearing what was going to happen. Cub or agent rider closed the phone and left while the unit looked at his breakfast that only had a bite on his toast. 'You don't think?.. no they wouldn't. Not when Alex is this traumatized..', snake whispered. Fox grim face answered, 'yes snake unfortunately they would. Alex is one of the best agents MI6 has so they will do anything to get him in a mission. They don't care about his health; they only care about themselves'. Wolf looked like he wanted to punch another wall.

Meanwhile in MI6 Alan blunts office Alex argued to not go on a mission, 'blunt you cant send me to a mission, not now. I'm starting to have flashbacks and panic attacks because of you and your dumb missions'. 'alex I know you don't want to but will you do it for k-unit? Or would you rather see them in jail all because of you.' Alan started the emotional torture until alex said, 'yes ok! I will do it!', because Alex was not going to have k-unit hate him and in jail. 'right heres your mission details', blunt handed over a file.

Alex opened it to see the word that terrifies him as he looked at blunt, 'no. please don't do this to me', and looked down to see the word SCORPIA in big letters. He knew that even Alex rider and his devil luck can't survive another confrontation with SCORPIA. Guess telling the unit about his mission just got a bit more difficult.

**Im starting to get bored with this story. I mean it has a weak plot and all boring details so im just going to add 1 more chapter and** **see were it goes.**

**_-Shadow_**


End file.
